


Coping With The End Of The World

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker looks after Lester in a world gone to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping With The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eriah211).



Becker reloaded his shotgun and watched the street for any movement. 

They'd been unlucky and almost walked straight into danger, only Atkins' warning saving them from the soldier's own fate. He swallowed the bile as he recalled the man's screams and the way they'd died when Lester had fired. 

He knew it was for the best but... Becker swallowed again and forced the memory down, he had a job to do and dwelling on things that couldn't be changed would only get him or his people killed. Once he had his thoughts under control and it looked as if they'd escaped without detection, Becker quietly shut the door and turned around, noting how the remainder of his security team was keeping watch or making camp. Once he was satisfied with their arrangements – for now – Becker turned his attention to his civilian team, to his friends. 

His eyes quickly found Connor, their resident geek looking pale and shaking and Becker couldn't fault the man for that. What had happened... Becker shook his head, not the time to think about that. He smiled as he noticed Abby moving over to Connor, keeping an eye on her boyfriend and sighed, knowing it was one less problem for him to worry about. 

Jenny was carefully checked Danny's bandage, but as her expression wasn't unduly worried, Becker assumed their resident risk-taker's cracked ribs hadn't been unduly agitated by having to run. He hoped not, anyway; the sooner Danny was back to full health, the better. He had no idea what they'd do if one of the team was badly injured... and refused to consider the possibility that they'd have to take Lester's route, even though it had to be kinder than the alternative. 

Which brought Becker's attention back to Lester, and what he'd had to do earlier. Killing Atkins had been the right choice, the only choice, Lester could have made, but it had to be hitting the man hard. For all the Lester showed the world he was a hard, uncaring bastard, Becker knew differently. Lester had acted unaffected when the world had gone to hell, ordering the team to continue with their work and to rescue anyone they came across. It was how the ARC had become the home of a ragtag group of people, all huddled together fearing what lay outside the doors, and Becker would only relax once they were back there, but first they needed to rest, to calm down and make sure they were alone. 

Becker frown when he realised Lester wasn't present and he turned back towards the door, intent on finding the man before Jenny grabbed him. “He's upstairs. We thought...” She sighed and gave him a gentle push. “Go see to him, Becker.”

He nodded and knew Jenny worried about Lester as much as he did. Becker couldn't help remembering when they'd made it to Lester's home. Becker had been outside when he'd heard the gunshot and had burst into the house to find Lester looking so devastated as he stared down at the body of his wife, a single bullet hole in her head. Becker had grabbed Lester, checking him for any bites and scratches before releasing him, only to hold him tight as the man had allowed a single sob to break through his control.

Becker shook his head, he didn't need to dwell on the past now, he needed to look after Lester. He called out softly when he found him, not wanting to startle the man when he was armed and jumpy. His heart almost broke when Lester turned to face him, tear tracks clearly visible and Becker forgot everything except that Lester needed him. He pulled Lester into his arms and could feel the man shaking. “Shh, James. You did the only thing you could.” 

Lester wrapped his arms around Becker and sounded lost when he asked, “Did I?” 

“Yes, Atkins was dead anyway, you saved him from a worst fate.” Becker told him firmly. “Now, let me take care of you and then we'll go back to the ARC. See your kids, OK?”

Lester nodded. “Love you, Becks.”

Becker kissed him gently. “Love you too, James.” 

He tugged Lester to the bedroom he'd found and gently stripped him before joining him, his lips trailing kisses and nuzzling as he did his best to make Lester forget everything outside. He knew the team would be able to hear them, but in this new world, they'd all learned to take what comfort they could, when they could. For death and worse might only be around the corner. 

Afterwards, Becker smoothed Lester's hair down and held his sleeping lover close. Knowing that soon they'd have to make their way back to the safety of the ARC and he could only hope they didn't encounter anything on the way, he didn't know if Lester would be able to handle running into anyone who had once been human. 

“Becks?” Lester cried out as he woke, worry and fear etched on his face. 

“Shh. I'm here.” Becker kissed him, knowing what his lover had dreamt of, it was what he had nightmares about. He also knew they'd lessen once they were back at the ARC, once Lester saw his kids again. “Go back to sleep.”

“We need to get back to the ARC.” Lester sat up, all evidence of his nightmare hidden beneath his façade. 

“It's getting dark. We'll go back in the morning, OK?” Becker tugged his lover back down into his arms.

Lester glanced at the window and nodded when he realised Becker was right. He managed a smile when Becker's stomach rumbled. “How about we see if anyone's cooked and then we come back up here?”

“Now you’re talking.” Becker murmured as he dressed before following his lover back downstairs, knowing that Lester needed to be surrounded be the living now.


End file.
